1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electro hybrid cable having electronic wires and optical fibers.
2. Background Information
In electronic devices such as medical devices, portable terminals, small video camera, personal computers and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), as the functions thereof are highly-developed, the high-speed communication is needed. Accordingly, an opto-electro hybrid cable having combined electronic wires and optical fibers is used.
An opto-electro hybrid cable has been known in which a buffer layer is provided on an outer circumference of the optical fibers, a sheath is provided on an outer circumference of the buffer layer, the electronic wires are arranged on an outer side of the sheath and an outer cover is provided on an outer circumference of the electronic wires (see JP-U-62-135309, for instance).
In addition, an opto-electro hybrid cable has been also known in which a plurality of optical fibers is arranged at an interval on an outer circumference of a core, a partition sheet covering the core and the optical fibers is provided on an outer side of the fibers, electronic wires are arranged at positions corresponding to the intervals of the fibers on an outer side of the partition sheet and an outer cover is provided on an outer side of the electrical wires (see JP-U-60-109216, for instance).